From the Diary of Neville Longbottom
by C a Girl
Summary: A first glance at the inner thoughts of Neville Longbottom. Someone swiped his diary and has been posting his thoughts online. Here they are.
1. Introduction

From the Diary of Neville Longbottom

A collaborative project of diary entries of the endearing curmudgeon Neville Longbottom from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.

What will follow will be non-chronological journal entries from Neville.

Should anyone like to add entries, look me up, e-mail me and I'll gladly add them here, with your name attached (I won't take any credit for things I don't write).

Feel free to re-write any entries I've already done, I'll add them too.

So enjoy, happy reading and tell me what you think!


	2. The Halloween Feast Interruption Year 1

Halloween Yr 1:

The Halloween feast was spectacular and we were just about to set upon a second helping of dessert when Professor Quirrel came barging into the hall. He announced that a troll had snuck into the dungeons and fainted dead away. Of course, everyone screamed even Draco Malfoy. I was terrifically terrified.

It was sort of boring sitting up in the common room though, waiting to hear whether or not the troll had been caught. Fred and George Weasley were playing a really loud game of exploding snap, which didn't help with everyone's nerves already on edge. I probably should have started working on my homework, but I was convinced one hundred percent that a troll would burst in through the portrait hole at any given moment.

When we found out the coast was clear I really just wanted to get to bed, but then we all found out that Hermione, Harry and Ron had had a go at the troll and I was interested to hear the story from them. When they got back up to the common room we all stood round as they told the story and I was amazed that they would attempt something so brave.

Glad to finally be able to sleep,

Neville


	3. Ginny finds the Diary

Ginny leafed through the pages of the little green book with an expression of extreme interest on her face. She was sitting in one of the cushy maroon chairs in the Gryffindor common room when she had noticed the thing sitting on the floor under one of the tables nearby. Her curiosity won the better of her and she picked up the thin tome, flopping open the pages as she did so. The book was already open she figured, so one little look couldn't hurt, just to see whose it was. Before long she was reading the thing that was none of her business.

"Where did you find that?" Hermione asked in a crisp business-like tone.

"This?" Ginny asked, trying to pry her eyes away from the page. She hadn't heard Hermione come in; she thought she was all alone.

"Yes, that's Neville's diary. He's been looking for it all day. He's in a panic. I almost sent him to the infirmary to get a chill pill."

Ginny smiled blankly. "I didn't know it was _his_ diary. I just found it on the ground and I opened it to see whose it was."

"Well, can I give it back to him now or would you like some more time to see whose it was?"

"You can give it back." Ginny said with one sorry last look at the tiny book. She had seen her name flash across the page when she picked it up, but she hadn't found the entry. She figured Hermione wouldn't say anything to Neville about her reading it, but just in case: "Hermione?"

"I won't tell him a thing." Hermione said with the air of someone dying. "It's between you and me."

Ginny beamed at the bushy haired girl as she swung around to the portrait hole. "Did you find anything, er, interesting?" She asked while facing the exit.

"Actually, no I didn't." She said with a mischevious smile. "But I'm sure he'll lose it again." She added as Hermione left the common room.


	4. Professor Snape Boggart Year 3

The first DADA class Yr 3:

Professor Lupin is such a great teacher. Today he taught us all about boggarts and how to handle them. At first I was really terrified. Since the boggart takes whatever shape you're most afraid of I knew it would be Professor Snape.

And then Professor Lupin asked me about Gran's clothes. I thought seeing Snape in a vulture topped hat might just terrify me more, but Professor Lupin really encouraged us all to try. When the cupboard door opened I was really out of my wits with dread, and I felt like a thousand minutes had passed. It was really only a few moments and when I yelled riddikulus Professor Snape boggart was dressed in Gran's clothes.

Everyone was laughing and for the first time I felt like I had a really good start to the term.

Your friend,

Neville


	5. The Yule Ball Year 4

The Yule Ball Yr 4:

                I didn't think it was possible that I would end up at the Yule ball with Ginny Weasley, but here it is and it happened. She looked so very pretty in her dress robes, I could hardly get her punch without spilling some all over myself. I must have stepped on her feet thirty times while we were dancing. I felt so stupid, but girls just make me so nervous.

                If I even suspected that Ginny would go out with me again I'd ask her in a heartbeat, but I think she has eyes for that Michael Corner kid. I saw them talking while I was going to get the punch, and I really think Ginny only said yes to come to the ball with me because she didn't want to miss it. Better to come with a nobody than to be left out completely I suppose.

                I guess I should mind, but it hasn't really occurred to me to do so. She's such a nice person, Ginny and I would like to think she's one of my friends. Well, I suppose we'll put that one on the back burner and just see what happens.

                Cheers,

                Neville

PS- We did get to do a slow dance together and I really had a fun time.


	6. Aboard the Hogwart's Express Year 1

Hogwart's Express Yr 1:

I couldn't believe it, my very first journey to Hogwarts and I lost Trevor on the train. This girl Hermione was helping me look, but she was kind of snippy so no one else seemed too eager to look. If this is any indication… I just hope I don't screw up the whole year.

Sincerely,

Neville.


	7. The Botched Potion Year 3

The Botched Potion Yr 3

                Hermione is my savior. If it weren't for her I am certain Trevor would have croaked his last during Potions today. Professor Snape was being absolutely unlivable and because he knew I couldn't do it right he threatened to administer my potion to Trevor at the end of class.

                I suppose Trevor really is just a stupid toad, but he was a gift and I've grown rather fond of him. It just bothers me that Professor Snape could be so callous about a life, even if it is a toad's life.

                Luckily I had Hermione to help me and as she always gets full marks in potions I knew that if I had her help there was no way I could kill Trevor. She was brilliant and by the end of class I was sure I had the perfect Shrinking Solution. It was green at least, instead of the orange that it started out as.

                I held my breath when he gave it to Trevor all the same. I was trembling standing so close to Professor Snape I could hear him breathing. I heard him curse under his breath when Trevor shrank to a tadpole. I thought he was going to jinx me when he whipped out his wand but he just brought Trevor back to normal size and chewed Hermione out for helping me.

                I don't think that man has a nice bone in his body,

                Neville


	8. DADA Year 4 penned by Rhea Lee Tanardawe

Penned by Rhea Lee Tanardawen

First DADA, Year Four   
  


I don't know if I'll be able to stop shaking - Gran said we wouldn't be doing Unforgiveable Curses at Hogwarts until NEWTs leve, I thought I'd be out of there by then, but then Professor Moody . . . Does Harry feel the same way? He looked shaken after class, but he said he was all right, Professor Moody only had to invite me in for tea . . .   
  


I thought I'd be able to handle it on a spider, because it's not them, they're not human, but still. Imagination makes it worse.   
  


I hate this. Hate never saying anything to anyone, hate the feeling I get whenever anyone mentions the Lestranges or Azkaban or the Unforgiveable Curses, hate how I cant even stand up for myself. That was a fluke first year, winning those points, no matter what anyone says.   
  


I'm sick of thinking of this, I'm going to bed.   
Neville


	9. Chamber of Secrets Year 2

The Chamber of Secrets Yr 2

                Listening to Professor Binns yawn on during class was not one of my favorite things to do. I try to concentrate, I really do but he's just so boring. Everyone was startled when Hermione started asking about the Chamber of Secrets. Of course, it wasn't hard to pay attention once she got him talking about it. Everyone wanted to know about the legend and find out if it was indeed true.

                Of course Professor Binns can't say that the rumors are true, but he needn't be so vehemently against them. Just because a teacher has never found it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I dunno, it's pretty scary whether or not it's really true.

                Night,

                Neville


	10. End of the Year Feast Year 4

End of Year Feast Yr 4

                This year's end of year feast was very sobering.

                One of our schoolmates died.

                He was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

                It sounds crazy, but I believe it when Dumbledore says so. I believe it when Harry says he was there. I believe it because I trust them. I don't want to believe it, but I have to because it is so. I'm willing to bet Gran will believe so too. She's always put a lot of faith in Dumbledore even after what happened…

                I guess she had to get tough and you have to be prepared for whatever happens. I just hope other people see it that way too. Even during the feast you could hear people (mainly Slytherins so I use the term people loosely) mumbling amongst themselves. That doesn't bode well.

                But I can only look forward to next year and hoping that it will be my best year yet at Hogwarts.

                Goodnight,

                Neville


	11. Aboard the Hogwart's Express Year 3

Hogwart's Express Yr 3

                The dementor's arrival on the train was awful. I have never felt so cold in my whole life.

                Draco Malfoy knew I was with Harry when we saw it and he cornered me on the way off the train to hear about it. He would've pummeled me within an inch of my life if I didn't tell him what happened on the train. I didn't want to tell him that Harry fainted, but he forced it out of me. I don't think Harry will speak to me for days. I feel so horrible.

                Neville


	12. The Deadly Useful Remembrall Year 1

The Remembrall Yr 1

                Thank goodness Gran sent me the remembrall. I'd be lost without it. The thing is, it's always red smoke, never gray which means I've always forgotten something. Sometimes I can remember, other times I'm at a total blank. But I tell you it's a deadly useful little thing. Even if I can't always remember what I've forgotten at least I know I've forgotten something.

                Neville


	13. SPEW Year 4

S.P.E.W. Yr 4

                Ron keeps giving me these dirty looks because I bought one of Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges. He seems think I'm encouraging her in her efforts to "liberate the house elves." I'd hate to be the one to break it to him that nothing could discourage that girl. In all honesty, I just bought the badge to shut her up for a bit, but that plan kind of backfired. Before she was bugging me to join, now she's bugging me to be on a sub-committee or to lead some sort of boycott on businesses that use house elf labor.

                Like we could boycott all of the businesses that do? And besides, house elves like doing work for nothing. It's like holiday for them. There are only a few odd ones that don't and they usually find a way to get out of it. I'm convinced that if more of them didn't like it that there would be many more house elf rebellions. Not a one yet and I'm certain that's a result of their commitment to work for wizarding families.

                But I can't suppose you can readily explain that to someone whose never had experience with house elves before. Muggle-born witches and wizards usually jump to the conclusion that it's slavery and I suppose that if I look at it from the right angle I can see how they would think that. But I can also see that in the long history of slavery and the long history of elf servitude that the two are different.

                Slaves rebelled and ran away. Elves don't do that. I agree with Hermione that slavery is wrong, but I don't think that house elves are victim of that. As for now, the S.P.E.W. badge I bought is going to sit on my night-stand. I paid for it and I'm going to keep it, but I'm not going to wear it around.

                Neville


	14. Trick Step Year 4

The Trick Step Yr 4

                I never really thought that Ron Weasley liked me before now.

                But today he stood up to me, even if it was just to tell a suit of armor to shut up and stop laughing when I fell into the trick step on the way back to Gryffindor tower. I almost always fall into this trick step and you'd think by now that I'd remember it's there.

                But Harry and Ron pulled me out this time, thankfully and Ron stopped the armor laughing at me. It was a nice moment together, wishing we could all be Hogwart's Champion and realizing that it just won't happen. For the first time I think we all have something in common and that's more than enough for now.

                Neville


	15. Petrificus Totalus Year 1

Petrificus Totalus Yr 1

                I can't even believe Hermione jinxed me. I was just trying to stop them getting in trouble again. The least they could have done was explain to me what was going on. But no. I opened my mouth and the next thing I was on the floor, frozen and immobile for nearly two hours until Professor McGonagall stumbled on me.

                I don't even think I'd forgive her if she apologized I'm so steamed about the whole thing.

                Neville


	16. Sleepless Nights Year 5

Sleepless Night Yr 5

Neville lay on his bed with his belly to the mattress, listening to Harry mumble in his sleep for the third night in a row. It was the sort of mumble that couldn't be ignored and was growing in intensity by the moment. Harry suddenly snored and the mumbling stopped for a time, but Neville couldn't get back to sleep.

He rolled over, grabbed his quill and diary and nicked the candle near him. He wandered down to the common room and found it devoid of life. It was comforting to be alone for the moment and he settled down by the fire with his quietly guttering candle. He picked up his quill and dipped into the ink pot he found on the stand nearest him. That was the nice thing about the common room in Gryffindor tower, there was always a spare ink pot lying around. He began to write.

"Every time Harry has a sleepless night I have a sleepless night. I'm not sure why, but when he can't sleep neither can I. I toss and turn and listening to his mumbling for hours and no matter how hard I try I can't sleep. Even when I stop trying I can't sleep.

"I'm beginning to think that Harry and I have a connection that keeps us both awake at night. We're both orphans, well I a practically am and both of us haven't had easy lives. I tend to stick with Harry, no matter how crazy the things he says may be. For some reason, I believe him. What's more is that I feel the same way sometimes. It's like there's a thread from his brain into mine and sometimes I feel what he's feeling. Sometimes I know what he's going to say before he says it.

"Maybe that just comes from living with someone for almost five years. I wish I could be like him in other ways. I wish I had his bravery. I wish I had his knack for getting into and out of trouble. I wish I could feel like I really belong in Gryffindor.

"Ever since the sorting hat put me here I've felt it was a mistake. I'm not brave. I'm not courageous. What am I here for? But maybe it's because of my past and everything I've been through with Gran and mum and dad…

"Harry saw me in the ward and he hasn't said anything about it. Hermione, Ginny and Ron too. None of them have said anything and I think they're waiting for me to say something about it. But honestly, I'm not ready to answer those questions. You'd think after living with that for close to fifteen years now, you'd think I'd be ok with it. But it wasn't always that way.

"I can barely remember when my mum recognized me. I can remember when dad dandled me on his knee. But it's been Gran and me for years and those memories are so far away. If I didn't go to see mum and dad on every holiday I can only imagine I'd have a hard time remembering what they looked like.

"It's getting late diary. I should probably hit the bunk. Goodnight,

"Neville."

He turned around. Someone had said his name just as he'd written it. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked.

"No. You either?"

"No." Harry said quietly. "Want to go nick some food from the kitchens?"

"No thanks Harry, I'm just about ready for bed."

"Night then." Harry said in a very distracted sort of way.

"Night." Neville replied as he walked up the stairs. When he was back into his bed, diary tucked under his pillows he sighed heavily. He wasn't even brave enough to steal down into the kitchens with Harry Potter, someone he considered a friend. When was he ever going to be able to prove he belonged here?


	17. The Prophecy Year 5

The Prophecy Yr 5

                I have the feeling every time Harry looks at me that he wants to tell me something. Ever since that insanely crazy night in the ministry I feel like something's changed between us. And I feel rotten that I broke the prophecy and now no one will know what was said.

                I suppose the up side is that You-Know-Who will never get his dirty paws on it. But the down side is that Harry will never know why his name was on it. He'll never know what was said about him as it relates to You-Know-Who. He'll never know why the death eaters are always after him, or why he has that scar.

                He'll never know because I dropped the thing.

                I have to wonder sometimes if it's not my lot in life to be the clumsy clod that messes everything up.

                Neville


	18. End of the Year Feast Year 1

End of the Year Feast Yr 1

                Receiving the ten points that won Gryffindor the house cup was the greatest moment of my life so far. I could hardly believe that it was my ten points that put us over the edge.

                And to think I was actually mad at Hermione for petrifying me.

                Turns out, the celebration this evening in Gryffindor tower was worth any amount of time I spent frozen on the carpet.

                Cheers,

                Neville


	19. End of the Year Feast Year 2

End of the Year Feast Yr 2

                Seeing everyone celebrating in their pajamas was so funny. It was another amazing year for Gryffindor and we won the House Cup. Two times in a row! I can hardly believe all of the crazy things that have happened over the past year, from almost seeing Hogwarts close and then ending up winning the house cup again. I bet the Slytherins will be skulking on the train tomorrow.

                I suppose I should get to sleep now though. I can hear Professor McGonagall yelling up the stairs that everyone should be in bed. Good old Professor McGonagall.

                Night,

                Neville


End file.
